Nur ein Gedanke
by artis.magica
Summary: ...eigentlich ist der heutige Abend ein guter Grund, den Verstand zu benebeln, sich zu berauschen an etwas viel … Angenehmerem. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und raunte ihr zu: "Keine Angst - so allein mit dem bösen Wolf?" SSHG - erotischer Oneshot


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

_

* * *

_**Nun ein Gedanke**

Was für ein Tag. Schon seit heute Morgen war Hermine auf den Beinen, um alles so perfekt wie möglich herzurichten. Und jede Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, der Silvesterball war dieses Jahr besonders wundervoll. Dennoch hatte sie sich unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand weg gestohlen, weg von der lauten Menge, weg von der aufdringlichen Musik, weg von den Freunden, auf die sie sich ja eigentlich so gefreut hatte.

Jetzt ging sie nachdenklich die dunklen Flure entlang. Ihr Gang war langsam und gemessen und sie bemerkte nicht, was um sie herum vorging. Bemerkte nicht, wie der Wind feine Schneeflocken durch die zugigen Fenster blies und auf die kalten Steinfliesen stäubte, wo sie durch den Luftzug von Hermines Umhang in winzigen Tornados tanzten.

Hermines Weg führte sie, ohne dass sie es bewusst wahrnahm, zum Lehrerzimmer. Dennoch hätte es jetzt auch jeder andere Raum sein können, der ihr für den Augenblick viel mehr Geborgenheit versprach als die laute Öffentlichkeit, der sie gerade entflohen war. Sie öffnete leise die Tür und trat ein. Für einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag, als sie noch mit den anderen Kollegen hier gesessen und diskutiert hatte. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie an das furchtbar griesgrämige Gesicht ihres Kollegen Severus Snape dachte, als ihm die Schulleiterin streng eröffnete, dass sie es dieses Jahr nicht dulden würde, sollte er sich vor dem offiziellen Ende der Feierlichkeiten davonstehlen. Sie würde alles in Bewegung setzen, um ihn an einer Flucht aus der Gesellschaft zu hindern, und müsste sie selbst mit ihm tanzen. Und Hermine musste anerkennen, dass er Wort gehalten hatte. Gar nicht wie sie selbst.

Sie ging durch den Raum, blieb an einem der zugigen Fenster stehen und sah gedankenverloren in die verschneite Dunkelheit hinaus. Ihr fröstelte und sie schlang die Arme um den Leib, um sich ein klein wenig mehr Wärme zu verschaffen.

Sie lauschte in die Nacht. Nur noch leise war die Musik zu hören, die aus der Großen Halle zu ihr drang.

Es könnte nicht besser sein. Alle waren gekommen, Harry, Ginny, Ron und alle anderen… So lange hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, doch in Erinnerung an das, was sie in den letzten Jahren gewonnen und verloren hatten, waren alle gekommen. Und es war ein Fest geworden, wie es schöner nicht hätte sein können.

Dennoch sie lief davon. Warum konnte sie jetzt nicht bei den Freunden sitzen, die in glühenden Farben Erinnerungen austauschten, und von den gemeinsamen Abenteuern redeten?

Hermine senkte den Blick und horchte in sich hinein, doch eine Antwort konnte sie nicht finden. Oder war es eher so, dass sie eine Antwort gar nicht finden wollte.

„Was suchen Sie hier so allein im … Finstern?", hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass jemand hereingekommen war.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah neben ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild in den frostbeschlagenen Scheiben das Ebenbild von Severus Snape. Sie wandte sich mit einem leisen Lächeln zu ihm um.

„Das, was Sie vermutlich auch suchen", sagte sie.

Er sah ihr streng entgegen, keine Regung in den herben Zügen. Nur die Augen leuchteten glühend in dem blassen Gesicht.

„So, meinen Sie", sagte er und setzte mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln hinzu: „Dann sagen Sie mir: Was suche ich denn?"

Hermine hob die Schultern und sah ihm leicht amüsiert in die Augen.

„Den schweren Wein aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können", erwiderte sie leise und gestattete es, dass sich sein Blick in ihre Augen bohrte.

„Scharfsinnig wie immer", sagte er leise und zog sie zu sich heran. „Aber eigentlich ist der heutige Abend genau richtig, um sich den Verstand zu benebeln, sich zu berauschen an etwas viel … Angenehmerem." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und raunte ihr zu: „Keine Angst - so allein mit dem bösen Wolf…?"

Diese letzten Worte bescherten Hermine eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

„Nein", sagte sie, „mich erschreckt so leicht nichts." Sie machte sich von ihm los, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah ihm mit zusammengezogenen Brauen in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich beinahe. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie ihm zuflüsterte: „Aber ich würde gerne wissen, wer oder was es schafft, den Verstand von Severus Snape so zu benebeln, dass er alles um sich her vergisst, denn eines weiß ich gewiss, Wein kann es nicht sein."

Ein Lachen seinerseits. Eine Hand, welche die ihre ergriff und sie mit sich zog, weg vom Fenster, zum Kamin, dessen Feuer mit einem Mal hell aufloderte.

„Warum bist du so plötzlich weggelaufen?", fragte er leise. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste sie sanft auf den Hals. „War es nicht dein Wunsch, deine Freunde wieder zu sehen? Ich hatte ganz den Eindruck, dass nichts dich davon abhalten könnte, ihre Gesellschaft zu suchen." Sein Atem streichelte sie sachte und Hermine fühlte, wie ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper lief.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Für einen Augenblick habe ich gedacht, deine Gedanken lesen zu können", raunte sie ihm zu.

Er sah ihr einen Moment still in die Augen. Dann löste er ihren Umhang und streifte ihn ihr über die Schultern.

„Und, kannst du sie jetzt lesen?", fragte er dunkel.

Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss, wie seine Lippen über ihren Hals strichen.

„Hilf mir dabei", sagte sie atemlos. Ein leises Brummen antwortete ihr.

Seine Hände strichen sanft ihren Hals entlang und streiften ihr ganz langsam die Träger ihres Kleides von den Schultern. Die dunkelgrüne Seide floss leise raschelnd zu Boden.

Ihr beider Atem ging heftiger und als er sie an sich zog, spürte Hermine sehr deutlich seine Erregung.

Sie öffnete mit fahrigen Fingern sein Hemd und strich sachte über seine Brust, hinunter bis zum Hosenbund, aus dem sie das Hemd herauszog und es ihm aufreizend langsam über die Schultern zog.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und heiße Glut stieg in ihnen auf. Sanft ließ Hermine ihre Hände über seine Brust, seinen Bauch streichen, immer weiter hinunter, bis sie den Hosenbund ertastete. Sie löste seinen Gürtel, zog ihn aus der Hose und warf ihn achtlos zu Boden.

Severus' Atem ging hastig und als sie seine Hose aufknöpfte, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Er zog sie an sich und raubte ihr einen gierigen Kuss, der den letzten Rest an Besonnenheit wegwischte. Er drängte sich an sie und als ihre Finger über seinen Penis strichen, spürte Hermine, wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief und sich ihr Schoß wohlig zusammenzog.

Sie stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und zog ihn mit sich. Wie trunken wanderten sie durch den Raum und hielten erst an, als sie durch den großen Tisch, der sich in der Mitte desselben befand, am Weitergehen gehindert wurden.

Sie ließen voneinander ab und sahen sich einen Moment lang atemlos in die Augen. Beinahe ungläubig der Ausdruck in ihnen und doch war alles, was sie jetzt erlebten wunderbare Wirklichkeit. Und mit einem Mal überrollte sie die Leidenschaft.

Ein heißer Kuss, der ihnen den Atem raubte und mit leichtem Schwung hatte Severus Hermine vor sich auf den Tisch gesetzt. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen lehnte sie sich zurück, legte das Kinn auf die Brust und sah ihm mit leidenschaftlichem Blick in die glühenden Augen.

Ein kurzer Ruck und Hermines Höschen zerriss und segelte lautlos zu Boden. Sie wussten es, ab hier würde es nichts mehr geben, was sie davon abhalten konnte, sich Erfüllung zu verschaffen. Und doch war es anders, zwar war es wild und ungestüm, dennoch nicht oberflächlich. Sie verstanden sich vollkommen. Ihre Berührungen waren sanft, ein jeder schenkte sich her und nahm bereitwillig, was der andere so frei zu geben bereit war.

Leises Keuchen erfüllte die Dunkelheit, als Severus' Mund über ihre Brüste strich und sie mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen bedeckte, die ihr Schmerz und Lust zugleich bereiteten.

„Lass dich fallen und ich werde dich auffangen", flüsterte er heiser und sah ihr in die Augen.

Was war es, das sie jetzt fühlte? Es war so wunderbar, so einzigartig. Sie würde ihm vertrauen, immer. Es gab nichts, was sie jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, lieber täte. Sie schloss die Augen und sank zurück. Da war nur unendliche Zärtlichkeit, sinnenraubende Liebkosungen, die Hermine an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachten, die ihre Sinne vernebelten und sich ihm ganz ergeben ließ.

Ihre Erregung, ihr Duft, war alles, was er jetzt wahrnahm und das seine eigene Erregung um ein Vielfaches steigerte. Es war wunderbar, die Welt im Taumel der Gefühle versinken zu sehen und sich ganz der Leidenschaft zu ergeben. Sie würden ihr Ziel gemeinsam erreichen, so wie immer… Seine Hände strichen sanft über ihre Schenkel, hinunter zu ihrem Schoß, der vor Lust überzulaufen drohte.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als seine Finger in ihre Spalte drangen und ihre Nässe über ihrer Scham verteilten.

Erregung, die grenzenlos schien, als seine Bewegungen härter wurden, tiefer, fordernder und Hermine dazu veranlassten, sich auf die Ellbogen zu stützen und seinen Blick zu suchen. Tiefe Leidenschaft sprach daraus, Lust, pur und wild, und sie wussten, jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr.

Severus packte sie um die Taille und zog sie zu sich. Nur noch ein kurzer heftiger Kuss, dann drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein.

Ein kurzes Verharren, das ihnen bewusst machte, dass sie sich endlich ganz gehörten. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen sprach alles aus, was sie sich bis jetzt nicht gesagt hatten, zeigte ihnen, dass es nichts gab, was sie jetzt lieber wollten, als beieinander zu sein, als sich zu spüren.

Ihre Bewegungen waren hart und fordernd, es gab kein Herantasten und auch kein Suchen nach einem Rhythmus, den sie längst gefunden hatten.

Jeder Stoß, dem sie sich entgegendrängte, um ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen, brachte sie beide der ersehnten Erfüllung näher. Hitze, die in Wellen in ihnen aufstieg und sie zu verbrennen drohte, leises Keuchen, das an Lautstärke zunahm, je weiter sie dem Höhepunkt entgegenstrebten.

Sie spürten sich und es gab nichts, was sie jetzt zu trennen vermochte. Die Welt um sie herum hörte auf zu existieren. Es gab nur noch sie beide, innig vereint, untrennbar miteinander verschmolzen.

Ein heiseres erlösendes Stöhnen, als er sich schließlich in sie ergoss und sie machtvoll mit sich riss. Sie trieben dahin und um sie her versank die Welt. Nur noch einen Augenblick diesem unglaublichen Gefühl nachgeben, Atem zu schöpfen, um dann langsam zurückzukehren. Ein heißer Kuss, lang und unendlich zärtlich, der diesen Akt besiegelte. Und erst als ihnen der Atem zu versagen drohte, lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander.

Severus strich Hermine zärtlich das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Wir sollten uns wieder zu den anderen gesellen, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, sich auf die Suche nach uns zu machen", flüsterte er und richtete sich auf. „Minerva hegt eh schon seit längerem den Verdacht, dass zwischen uns etwas läuft."

Er zog die Hose hoch und wandte sich ab, um seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Wie Recht sie hat", feixte Hermine. Sie erhob sich träge und suchte ihrerseits nach ihren Sachen. „Und wie sie erst staunen würde, wenn sie wüsste, was gerade in ihrem Lehrerzimmer passiert ist."

Severus lächelte und schloss den letzten Knopf an seinem Hemd.

„Wir müssen sie ja nicht gerade mit der Nase darauf stoßen", sagte er leise amüsiert. „Beeilen wir uns, sonst geht sie uns noch höchstpersönlich suchen. Sie hat mich schon ziemlich misstrauisch angesehen, als ich gesagt habe, ich würde mich auf die Suche nach dir machen, als du ewig nicht wiederkommen wolltest."

Sie trat zu ihm, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und knöpfte sein Hemd zur Hälfte wieder auf. „Was soll das?", fragte er amüsiert erstaunt und umfasste ihre Handgelenke.

Hermine machte sich leise lachend los.

„Wenn du in diesem Aufzug zurückkehrst, weiß Minerva in jedem Fall bescheid", sagte sie und schloss sein Hemd korrekt. „Und jeder andere vermutlich auch."

„Und was wäre so schlimm daran?", fragte er leise, über sich selbst erstaunt, dass er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Und genauso erstaunt wie er darüber war, sah ihm Hermine ins Gesicht und stellte verwundert fest, dass aller Spott daraus verschwunden war. Seine Augen sahen ihr glühend entgegen und sorgten dafür, dass ein Schauer über ihren Rücken lief.

„Wie lange noch, Hermine?", fragte er heiser und der Klang seiner Stimme bestärkte noch dieses Gefühl, das sie gerade überfallen hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das fragst du mich?", sagte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, das frage ich dich." Seine Stimme war rau. „Willst du es…?"

Ihr Herz hielt für einen Moment im Schlagen inne. Doch dann machte es einen mächtigen Satz und schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen.

„J … ja … jaaa", stammelte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

Severus drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gut", sagte er mit einem tiefen Schnaufen, griff ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, hinaus auf den Gang. „Sagen wir es ihnen."

„Aber … aber … aber", Hermine rauschte der Kopf. Sie bekam keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande.

„Was, aber?" Severus blieb stehen und sah ihr stirnrunzelnd in die Augen.

„Jetzt?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Natürlich jetzt", erwiderte er mit einem leisen Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme.

„Wie mutig Ihr seid, Herr Ritter."

Severus zog die rechte Braue hoch. Seine Verstimmung war wie weggeblasen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine genauso nervös war wie er selber.

„Nicht wahr, Mylady…", antwortete er spöttisch. „Bei Merlin, Hermine, wenn ich noch länger warte, verlässt mich womöglich der Mut."

Hermine lachte auf, doch dann wurde sie ernst.

Severus zögerte.

„Was ist?"

„Meinst du es wirklich ernst? Ich meine, Minerva - ja, aber die anderen ... und … na ja…"

Ein tiefer Seufzer und Severus blieb stehen. Es sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er ruhig.

Hermine sah ihm in die dunklen Augen. Er hatte sie noch nie so angesehen…

„Du musst es nicht tun", flüsterte sie.

In seinen Augen blitzte es auf. Er zog sie in die Arme.

„Ich möchte es aber, Hermine", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. „Es ist alles, was ich mir wünsche… es ist mir egal, was die anderen denken könnten."

Sie schenkte ihm ein wunderbares Lächeln und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Er räusperte sich leise. „Und außerdem bin ich es leid, mich verstecken zu müssen, wenn ich dich…" Den Rest des Satzes flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Professor Snape!" Hermine tat empört und unterdrückte mühsam ein albernes Kichern.

„Professor Granger?" Er schob sie von sich. „Gibt es irgendwelche Bedenken?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch sie schluckte die Worte hinunter, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen. Stattdessen zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sah ihm treuherzig in die Augen.

„Minerva wird sicher hocherfreut sein", sagte sie dann.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Und dein Freund Potter erst…"

„Severus!"

„Was meinst du, was mich das jetzt kostet, meine Liebe", sagte er nüchtern. „Und ganz zu schweigen von meinem Ruf, der höchstwahrscheinlich im Eimer sein wird, nach diesem Abend…"

„Ich liebe dich…"

„…ich mache mich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit zum Gespött…", er hielt inne und sah sie irritiert an, denn erst jetzt drang dieser leise Satz von ihr in sein Gehirn durch: „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

Ein leises Lächeln legte sich über Hermines Züge.

„Du hast richtig gehört", sagte sie, „und es wird keine Seele an deinem Ruf zweifeln, mein gestrenger Professor. Und", sie hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie weitersprach, „es ist mir nämlich egal, was die anderen sagen werden." Sie reckte sich und küsste seinen Mund.

Einen Augenblick ergaben sie sich diesem Kuss und vergaßen, dass sie mitten auf dem Gang standen und nicht mehr in der schützenden Dunkelheit des Lehrerzimmers.

„Also gut, wagen wir uns in die Höhle des Löwen", sagte er leise, als sie wieder Atem schöpften. „Und hoffen, dass uns Gnade zuteil wird."

Er reichte ihr den Arm. Hermine hängte sich lächelnd bei ihm ein und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle…

.~

Eine kleine getigerte Katze schlich um die Ecke und im beinahe gleichen Moment stand Minerva McGonagall im Gang und sah den beiden mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln nach.

„Es wurde ja auch wirklich Zeit", murmelte sie, strich eine Falte in ihrem Umhang glatt und folgte ihnen in gebührendem Abstand.

~ Ende ~


End file.
